wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Map
Cough... Wowwwww what an original name... (You had irresponsible parents MAAAPPPP) (Which basically means I'm irresponsible) BElongs to Fly. No touchie!! I'm seriously going to finish him trust me! Map is a male He has a serious aspiration for math and architectural design, which he succeeds quite well in... Even if he's not supposed to. When he was a dragonet he dreamed of building the biggest and tallest hive in all of Pantala. That is, until it was explained to him that SilkWings didn't do jobs like that... Which broke Maps little heart... He did eventually become a design checker for the expansions and fixtures inside of Hornet Hive which is relatively unfinished when it comes to Hive staples like Gardens, Libraries and Monuments so he checks over the placement of those things. He does still day-dream of building his own Hive one day... ''Personality'' -Coward. -even though he's pretty door-matt-ish, he is extremely determined and as long as no ones exactly yelling at him he'll go after the things that he wants. -Calm and dedicated. -He's pretty messy, in-fact he flourishes in his own messy room and work place but hates when LITERALLY ANYBODY ELSE'S PLACE IS DIRTY (It peeves him off)... -He also hates when Ni cleans his room, because he says "It screws up the placement of all of my things!" -WIp -Easily bored by fantasy books, as he can usually predict everything coming, including character relevance and plot-twists. -Ni does really try to get him to get into a book series but Map usually becomes stubborn and refuses all contact with whatever Ni gives him. This is also why he doesn't go with Ni to his plays.... ''Trivia'' -He's a night owl and stays up all night so it's pretty hard for him to wake up in the morning and he sleeps in for way to long... -He also likes curling up in his blankets to form a different type of Silk cocoon, Which he finds very comfortable. -This also makes him extremely hard to find sometimes cause he just looks like a big lump. -Boyfriend of Ni. -Map enjoys autobiographies... -And informational text. -He got way to many goddamn, pretty bird pens... History Map had a rather average childhood as a young dragonet. He was shy and quite, was frightened into submission by the learning curriculum. Same old same old. But, Map has something a little odd about his life. He was an orphan... A dragonet with no parents. Something very odd for his civilization. But, odder yet he had a bad background of headaches and had to be hospitalized at some points of his life because of it. These weren't normal and Map knew so. Map has felt mind splitting migraines and much worse throughout his life. He just didn't really understand why for a good amount of time until he became five years old and was moved to his new home to work in his assignment. While he was there he was getting constant check ups and worse and worse headaches. Oddly they corresponded with some dates that got Map thinking. Every time the legions of mass HiveWing hivemind was ordered by the Queen his headaches grew horrid, violent, and demolished his train of thought... FeatherCartographerSilkWing - ReverbtheDragon.png|Design adopted from Reverb!! TY! Before his wings Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Males Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters